Weakness
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: "You are the detective's weakness. He must pay, so you must die." He stated.


Alrighty, here is another one shot that just won't leave my mind alone.

It's a YYH/IY Crossover, with my favorite pairing Kagome/Yusuke.

I hope everyone enjoys this!

Read and Review, please!

Thick smoke filled the air. The sounds of steel shifting and fire crackling were the only noise to penetrate the air. No light came from the open sky above. It was pitch black suggesting it was sometime after night.

A figure laid there hidden within the shadows of the debris. She desperately hid her aura as she tried to blend into her surroundings. Slow, even footsteps echoed throughout the falling and burning warehouse. Her body ached from injuries sustained from the prior days. Her blue eyes closed and a silently prayed that the demon that was lurking through the warehouse would just assume her dead. She didn't dare to move or even breathe. However, the footsteps increased and headed for her direction. Her heart began to race.

"Little Miko?" A voice taunted from within the smoke. A voice that haunted her dreams for the past two weeks now occupied her reality. "Where are you?" He sang out mockingly. She willed herself to calm her racing heart and not to move. She prayed the smoke and the destruction around her masked her scent. A bone chilling laugh echoed out around her. She desperately held back a sob. How could she ever face the people that had thought her to be strong? Her friends would definitely think her weak for even allowing herself to be captured in the first place. A sob racked her body and a sound escaped her lips. Blue eyes widened as she heard the footsteps stop. It was silent except for the fire crackling and the steel shifting.

She let out a scream when she felt a hand grab her throat. Her eyes instantly closed as she was lifted off the ground. Instantly her airways were constricted. She raised her hands that were bound to the arm that was clutching her throat. She willed her miko powers to work but there was nothing in response. The demon laughed at her efforts.

"I'd thought you learn by now little miko. You're powers can no longer work, not with my poison coursing through you blood. " The demons spoke with a smirk on his face. He knew he had won. He clutched his hand tighter around her throat. He wasn't going to kill her yet. No, she had to suffer, that way that bastard of a detective would suffer. He heard her strangled sob.

These past three days had been his absolute favorite days. His revenge was finally able to take place. He loved playing mind games with this little miko. She was definitely faithful to her friends. The second day he had her in his possession, he couldn't hold his rage against the detective. He had beaten the poor little miko. She was a strong little miko. His goal was to make her cry out against the detective and others. She never did. Her faith was petty though. It was because of who she knew that caused her to be in this situation.

Today was by far his favorite day. Today was the day he was going to kill this little miko. However, she had different plans. She decided to act upon her faith and try to escape. That had sent him into a rage, thus resulting in him destroying half of the warehouse. She had ran, he would give her that, but in the end she was caught.

"So tell me. Are you ready to die?" His voice was sinister and deadly, just like the smirk on his face. His excitement doubled when he saw blood trickle down her neck from his claws.

"Screw… you!" she gasped out. Her blue eyes held only determination. There was no fear of death to be found within those blue pools. He frowned at this. This little miko was not easy to break. He was used to torching his victims and having them beg for mercy but she… she was different. He decided to do a different tactic.

"So Ka-go-me," he emphasized her name by squeezing her neck more. "Does the detective even love you?" He asked. Something stirred beneath those shining bright blue eyes. He smirked realizing that he could still possibly break her. "I mean, it has been three days since anyone has seen you." He noticed that her struggling had begun to pick up. "You know, I'm beginning to think that he doesn't miss his little miko." He made sure that she was still looking into his eyes. He wanted to see the moment she broke, shattered into millions of pieces. He felt her form shake with a sob.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice gasped out. Her blue eyes cut into his soul. They never looked away, whether it was his doing or not. She didn't seem like she would back down. Those blue pools were stunning.

"You are the detective's weakness. He must pay, so you must die." He stated. "It's a shame though." His voice changed from hatred to something else. He placed her feet back on the ground. He pulled her body close to his and traced her pale and dirty cheek with a claw drawing a thin line of blood. She flinched at his touch. "You are a beautiful little miko." In that very moment, Kagome found it was her time to fight back.

She raised her restrained hands and swung with all her human strength at the demon's head. Her fists slammed into the side of his face. Stunned, he let the miko go. She took the opportunity to run for freedom. She took off in a dead sprint in any direction that led her away from the demon. A loud angry growl erupted from behind her but she willed herself to not stop. She felt wind rush past her and there he stood before her. She slid to a stop just in time for him to grab her by the throat once again. This time his grip was much stronger.

"You're dead." The demon's voice was cold as ice. His eyes were narrowed in hatred. She couldn't close her eyes however. She was frozen in fear.

"No, you're dead!" Another masculine voice, that was very familiar to her, declared from the side. Kagome felt an immense pressure heading towards them. She didn't even have time to react before she felt herself be slung to the side. The demon screeching and slamming into the concrete was the last thing that went through the little miko's mind before the immense darkness.

Some might say that the world can change in the blink of an eye. Some might say that the world takes days or even years to change. For Yusuke Urameshi, it only took three days.


End file.
